The death dragonslayer
by grayza4Lyff
Summary: There's a new dragonslayer in fiore,He has a pretty messed up life but watch as he joins fairy tail and fixes is it. Guys please read and review planning on adding more chapters. Grayza, OCxOC Nalu, Miraxus, GaLe. oh and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Ok guys i own nothing except for my oc and as bryan adams says, Please forgive me.**

* * *

THE DEATH DRAGONSLAYER

SOMEWHERE IN FIORE.(nobody's POV)

Team Natsu were on yet another mission trying to earn gold to pay for Lucy's rent. This one involve bandits. Scary big bandits. So as a result of that they had sent Wendy ahead with Carla. The young sky dragonslayer was reluctant to go but Lucy and Ezra assured her that "scouting" ahead was a very important job. Anyway between Gray's new devil slayer magic, Natsu's dragonslayer magic, Erza's multiple requips, and Lucy's stalker lion and horny bull, they managed to still get caught. and i can tell you who's fault it was. If you guessed the two resident slayers you were right. You'd think that two mages with immense amounts of power would have an immense amount of respect for each other, but now. That was very much not the case. The two dumbfucks were rolling on the floor like two year olds and naturally got caught in a net. A net which just happened to nullify magic. To make matters even worse when the two females of the team came to untangle them they too got caught. So now 4 of the most powerful wizards in fire are now stuck in a net surrounded by 3rd rate bandits who just happened to get lucky.

* * *

Gray's POV

"Natsu?" I asked. "Ya Gray wassup?" " You my friend are an absolute retard" I answered evenly. "Maybe you both should shut up?" came the voice of the woman I both feared and loved deeply. Yes I said loved. I've loved Ezra for the longest time but I've been to afraid to say anything. I was constantly being pushed towards her by different people. The list is quite lengthy but does include Mira, Juvia( I know its surprising but after she started going out with Lyon she became like a clone of Sherry, always on about love and all that bullshit)and one more surprise, Laxus. The general of the thunder legion had a weird fixation about Gray and Erza. Probably because his girlfriend(Mira) spent so much time going on about Grayza this and Grayza that he probably just wanted it done with. " This magic net is going to ruin my hair" Another startling thing about the scarlet warrior. She was suddenly very interested in her looks and what she wore. Ezra was never really like that. She couldn't care less. But now that she started to it irked Gray. He was sure she was doing all this for Jellal's much as Gray wanted to hate him he just couldn't. Gray thought he was a stand up guy. The only problem is, Erza thought so too. Speaking of problems the bandits started getting closer to them. They started asking for jewels and other such things, when Natsu suddenly said" I smell a dragon"

* * *

Nobody's POV

Of course such a sentence sent the poor fools scrambling over each other running for their lives. the thought of dragons still made people run for the hills. One not so 3rd rate bandit felt bad for the tied up wizards and decided no one should be subjected to death by dragon and cut them down. After the area was clear everyone looked in confusion at the resident dragonslayer. Natsu ran off looking with everyone close on his heels." What happened Natsu?" Lucy asked looking concerned. " I thought i heard Wendy, Screaming" Natsu said, the fear for his little friend evident in his voice. The strongest team in fairy tail reached a clearing wear they saw their young teammate and Carla being surrounded by bandits. Wendy was visibly shaking as they kept coming closer and closer. Suddenly a voice stopped the bandits in their tracks. "Julia, there you are, I've been looking for you forever". Wendy, Gray,Natsu,Erza,Lucy and 8 bandits looked up in confusion. The voice belonged to a young man who must've been their age. He had wild raven hair but the sides had been shaved off. He had a pleasant face and sparkling deep brown eyes. He was wearing cargo pants and a sleeveless shirt. on one arm was a tattoo of a dragon. Wendy looked up at the stranger in confusion. He gave her a warm smile and realisation suddenly dawned in her eyes. "Sorry big brother i didn't mean to worry you". She said pretending to be ashamed. The boy gave her a bright smile. "Its ok sweetie but just tell me next time before you run off" then he turned to face the bandits. "Thank you so much for finding my little sister for me" he put a hand on Wendy's shoulder and slowly lead her out of the clearing towards team Natsu. As he was passing by one of the bandits grabbed hold of the strangers hand and said" Sorry buddy but you're not gonna be able to leave… for free". "Suppose i don't have any money?" the stranger replied evenly. Then you're gonna be in a world of hurt" The bandit said while sneering. The stranger turned around and smirked "give it your best shot" he answered calmly. The whole gang ran towards the stranger and Wendy. He pushed Wendy behind him and screamed "ROAR OF THE DEATH DRAGON" knocking out all the bandits and destroying some of the forest behind them. He turned around to Wendy and said"Are you ok sweetie?" Wendy nodded and said "By the way my name's Wendy, and I'm a fairy tail wizard" with a cute smile. "Oh fairy tail? then I'm sure you could've handled those idiots without even trying" he said with a smile. Wendy blushed and said" Im a sky dragonslayer" The stranger said" OK my name's Shanx Black and I'm a death dragonslayer, I'm not part of a wizard guild but i would like to join one" Shanx said."Why don't you join fairy tail" Wendy asked nervously. "Thats extremely nice of you but I'm sure your friends in the bushes would certainly like to have a say in that. Without much grace Natsu burst out of the bushes screaming"FIGHT ME". Shanx sidestepped the sprinting dragonslayer and turned to the rest of his companions. Gray stepped forward" Hi I'm Gray, I'm an ice devil slayer and a ice make wizard, That retard is Natsu he's a fire dragonslayer, The blonde is Lucy and she's a celestial mage, the redhead is Erza and she's a requip mage and I'm assuming you've already met Wendy". "Ya i have, nice to meet all of you" Shanx said with a smile, shaking everyone's hands. "So how about it?" Erza asked with a smile. "Do you wanna join fairy tail?"

* * *

 **AN: Ok so planning on making this a pretty big story so please read and review and tell me if i should :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK so here's chapter 2 guys. I own nothing except for Shanx, Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Shanx's POV

I couldn't really understand why I had so easily decided to tag along with 5 people i had just met( and 2 cats). Trusting people was not my forte. I considered myself extremely social but as of late i had been busy with something else. But there was something about 3 them that i felt a sort of companionship towards. I couldn't really describe it but for some reason i could tell that Gray, and Erza knew what it was like to be in my position. Wanting nothing more than revenge. Revenge was coming though, and so was death. My father's life will not be for nothing and if i see Faye Diamond ever again in my life, I swear I'll obliterate him.

Natsu's POV

There was something of about the new guy and i just knew it. It wasn't the fact that he had been so nice or straight away agreed to come join fairy tail. But i could tell that there was something troubling him and he was bearing a heavy burden. Other than that he seemed perfectly normal. Well normal for a dragonslayer, By normal human standards his motion sickness and monstrous appetite would not be described as normal. He was a death dragonslayer, which is funny because I'd have thought if there was a dragon of death then Acnologia would not be the dragon king. I guess if there's a jade dragon there could also be a death dragon.

Nobody's POV

Finally the 6 worn travellers (and 2 cats) reach Magnolia, where right in the middle stood Fairy Tail, towering over the rest of the town. The group stopped outside and all the fairy tail members slowly turned and looked at the new comer. "Wow" was all the dragonslayer managed to say. His eyes had gone extremely wide to the point that they were almost falling out of his sockets. His mouth was hanging open as he stared in wonder."Yup thats fairy tail" Lucy said with a smirk, and the group proceeded to enter the guild hall.

There was an initial shock after seeing the new member but eventually everyone ended up screaming "YAY THAT MAKES 5 DRAGONSLAYERS, WE'RE SURELY THE MOST POWERFUL GUILD NOW" Shanx had a look which was a mix of horror and happiness. Team Natsu all had insane respect for him for jumping straight into the madness. within 3 hours he had met everyone, arm wrestled Elfman, had a drinking contest with Cana, saw Gray strip and then proceeded to strip himself, got into a brawl with Natsu,Gajeel,Gray,Laxus,Elfman,Jet, and Droy and when Erza came proceeded to run in shear terror. He had fit in nicely and when master Makarov came he was formally accepted into the guild. It was a dark green mark on his shoulder.

Shanx's POV

The guild was nice and everyone was so friendly but i couldn't forget why i was actually here. I couldn't forget my drive or my hatred. And though i was having fun. Death was coming.

* * *

Gray's POV(sorry i know its happening a lot but i feel i can relate to gray so i enjoy writing about him)

I had slipped up to the roof for some alone time. My Erza problem was not going away and there was actually nothing i could do about it. I really loved her but i was to scared of rejection. I pulled out a pack of cigarets from my pocket. It was a habit that seemed to irk everyone in the guild, especially Erza. So anytime i needed to relieve some stress i went to the roof to smoke my lungs out. "You know smoking kills right?" I turned around to see the newbie. I had just met the guy but i had found a comrade in him. There was something about him though. Something that intrigued me. I smirked and replied "Only something a fellow smoker would say" as i tossed him a cig. "Guilty as charged" he said with a grin. We both sat there in companionable silence. "So when are you gonna confess to Erza?" "WHAT?!" I coughed many times and turned to look at my new friend in shock. "C'mon dude, i can tell just by how you look at her" "It's that obvious huh?" There were to many things to explain to him and i just couldn't be bothered. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, I am new and all" He spoke before i could. I just nodded not wanting to say anything and we continued to sit there for the rest of the night.

Erza's POV

I had seen Gray go up to the roof and then saw Shanx follow him. Was Gray ok? My stomach did flips just thinking about it. I saw Mira sitting at the bar and i decided to go keep her company. Laxus and Natsu were fighting about something stupid while Gajeel was encouraging them. Lucy and Levy were desperately trying to break them apart. Mira looked at me and sad "Has Gray noticed your hair?" "No" I answered sadly. I was doing all this for Gray and yet he still hadn't noticed me. "Don't worry honey" Mira said sounding like an encouraging mother "you'll get him eventually".

* * *

 **AN: Yay for grayza, Also read and review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it was pretty short, I have exams :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mira's POV

I was wiping the bar in the guild lost in my thoughts. Recently Gray and Erza had been on my mind a lot. It was extremely cute how both of them were deeply in love with each other, but it was also amazingly frustrating. I personally blame Gray, he needs to grow a pair and ask her out. I looked up seeing the newbie approach. Shanx Black, He was certainly a looker with dark black hair, deep brown eyes, and a brilliant smile. I wonder who I could pair him with, maybe Cana? I was broken out of my thoughts by Shanx. "Hey i think i have an idea to get Gray and Erza together. Here's the plan…." I like him already.

Shanx's POV

The plan was simple really, i just couldn't do it alone, thats why i approached Mirajane. Anyway back to the plan. If you put it down on paper its actually really shitty, but in the moment i was tripping over how amazing it was. Any way back to the plan.

Erza's POV

I was sitting at one of the many tables in the guild when I saw Mira walking towards me. Something that wouldn't normally have elicited a reaction. Mira was a very close friend. Its just she was walking towards me with this creepy grin on her face. That grin was scaring me a lot. She sat down next to me, stared at me and then said "You're coming to the roof with me" I didn't even get to think as i was dragged away to the roof.

Gray's POV

Shanx had told me to meet me on the roof so I was on my way up. Its funny how we just met the guys 2 days ago and yet we already trusted him so much. Guess thats fairy tail for you. I met the Dragonslayer on the roof, he looked a bit antsy to me. "we're gonna play a game"

"oh ya? which game"

"the one where you tell Erza you like her cause she's standing right behind you"

Shanx's POV

Gray's face was hilarious, it had gone all white and he looked like he was gonna pass out. Erza's face while standing next to Mirajane was even funnier. Her eyes looked like they were gonna fall out. I nodded to Mira and we both moved away to give the couple space. Mira turned to me "what about you Shanx, anyone you got your eye on?" "Not yet, there's something i gotta do first. Then i'll think about" We turned back to the couple to say them heatedly making out. "I'm awesome" i said smugly. "i've been trying to do that for like 7 years how did the new guy get it on the first try" Mira grumbled under her breath. I chuckled.

"Hey Shanx"

"Wassup"

"How long is this thing you have to do gonna take, because i need to find you a suitable pair"

"Don't bother prepping, I may not come back alive" I said as i walked back downstairs to the guild.

Nobody's POV

The news of Gray and Erza's relationship spread quickly, but that wasn't the only relationship, Gajeel and Levy were caught making out in a closet, and Natsu couldn't stand getting beat at anything by Gray so he confessed to Lucy who surprisingly ( sarcasm) said yes. Now Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus and Mira were all sitting at one of the many tables in the guild where Mira told them what the death dragonslayer had said. The guys all shared a look on their "Slayer" connection and they immediately knew what was up. Laxus spoke first. "It sounds like our new friend" "Is seeking revenge" Gajeel finished. "So what do we do"Lucy asked. "He's our friend now" said Natsu, and he's also a member of fairy tail. We're gonna help him get that revenge".

* * *

 **AN: Ok guys how was it? :((still crying about exams)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's short again :( and i still own nothing except for Shanx**

* * *

Shanx's POV

The next day i walked into the guild and i saw Laxus, Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia. sitting at one of the tables. i walked over to join them hoping to tease the new couples. As i approached i realised they were seriously discussing something. Gray was explaining something but when he saw me he shut up. This is awkward.

"So whats up guys"

silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to show you something" Gray said.

"Ooooh, I love show and tell, I haven't played since pre-school."

Gray squeezed his eyes shut. Waves of frost were curling of his body and black markings appeared.

"This is a side affect of my devil slayer magic. The magic was given to me by my father, who was killed and then resurrected as a puppet by Keyes' Necromancer and was made to join the nine demon gates of tartaros."

I saw Gray's eyes turn cold and thats when i realised i had been right from the beginning. I had seen that same cold look in my own eyes.

"He threatened me saying he was the reincarnate of Deliora, the demon who killed him in the first place and said if i didn't kill him, he'd come after everyone i ever loved. I realised too late he was lying." Gray said choking up. Erza sitting next to him rubbed comforting circles on his arm.

"And after that i hunted down the king of the underworld, Mard Geer, and i sent him back to hell, because of what he put my father through."

He looked at me and said "I told you my story, now you tell me yours"

* * *

I sighed, not really wanting to have to do this. It would've come out anyways.

"when i was a boy, i lived with my father in the principality of Veronica, In a small village known as Delray. I lost my mother at a young age. She had an illness but i can't remember what it was. My father and i didn't have much but we were happy."

"Then Faye Diamond came along. He promised the people of Delray riches. He told them he'd protect them, as long as they payed a fee of 1000 jewel. We were all poor, but Faye was a mage and people were to scared to say anything. So they payed. My father was the only one who refused." "Faye shot him five times with death beams, a spell of pure death magic. Right in front of my eyes"

Everyone gasped but they hadn't heard the whole story. "I was orphaned, and spent 5 days locked up in my house holding my father's dead body. The thing about death magic is anyone who uses it, or any creature connected to it, can sense it."

"Shruikan( **AN: anyone know this name?** ) the death dragon found me after the 5th day" He agreed to train me and promised me revenge. He taught me death dragonslayer magic"

"And i will drown Faye Diamond in the same power he thought he once controlled, I'm gonna drown him in death".

Natsu's POV

Shanx's eyes were blazing and they seem lit with black fire. I looked around and then said to him "We'll help you get your revenge, All of us"

"I don't need you help" Shanx said.

Gajeel spoke up "Yes you do punk, at first i was like you, driven with hatred, but this guild always has your back, something i learned eventually."

"Besides" Lucy said, "How do you know he doesn't have supporters. He is a dark wizard after all. We'll keep them out of your way" She said with a determined face. Everyone agreed. Shanx looked around.

"Alright but Faye is mine, no one else touches him" he said

"Lets go, I'M ALL FIRED UP" I roared.

* * *

 **AN: So how was it?** :(


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry it's so late, I finished my exams and I was so relieved i was done i kinda forgot:))) anyways I own nothing except for my OC's**_

* * *

Hargeon Town

The small fishing port of hargeon was experiencing a relatively normal day. Until a giant battleship thundered into the bay. From the decks poured legions of men in black cloaks, their faces covered by masks, hidden beneath their cloaks was a guild mark, a skull surrounded by a diamond. Leading them was a man whose cloak was embroidered with gold lace. He wore no mask, his face visible to all the curious onlookers. He was the death mage Faye Diamond. At his side stood Mia Shade, a tall girl, around 18 with caramel skin and forest green eyes. Her features were sharp and her movements were graceful. She was also Faye's right hand woman. Faye tensed.

"My lord" Mia questioned showing concern for the man who was almost like a father to her.

"I sense him, He's near. The son of that cretin i killed in Delray.

Mia growled, She shared her master's hatred for the Black family. All he was trying to do was make an honest living for himself, and that treacherous head of the Black family had ruined any chance of that. His asshole of a son had caused many problems to Faye and his supporters. Mia hated them both. ( **AN: Ok guys i remember whats happening Mia's just been brainwashed :) )**

"Let me advance with the plan my lord, I will not fail you."

"Proceed, my dear, and do not stray from the path of truth" Faye preached

"I will my lord, I'll lead him and his new friends right to you"

Faye smirked at that "Shanx Black won't even know what hit him"

* * *

Magnolia

Team Natsu with the new addition of Shanx were on another the mission. The guys were perfectly fine with just goofing off, but due to Lucy's need to pay rent and Erza's no nonsense attitude and disciplined lifestyle the gang soon found themselves on a job that neither Natsu or Gray could talk their way out of, The scene of their attempts eliciting giggles from both Wendy and Shanx. Both guys tried grabbing their significant others and smashing their lips together. A sight which caused Wendy to blush the rainbow and Shanx to cackle madly but still left them in their current predicament. The job they had taken was essentially a waste of time for a group of their talents. The job had been searching for a clients cat. Now the little kids of the group( Natsu and Gray) were happy to go on a hunt through the woods and even turned it into a competition with Happy giving a play-by-play commentary of everything the two idiots were doing in their need to be the best. Walking (more like chasing) after them was Erza and Lucy, and behind them Shanx and Wendy. Suddenly Shanx stilled.

"Are you ok Shanx?" Wendy asked worriedly

Hearing her inquiry the rest of the group turned to voice their concerns but before the could say anything Shanx suddenly darted through the trees on the on the left. Everyone barreling after him, without a clue of what was going on. A poor vulcan who had accidentally lumbered into Shanx's way soon found himself in space after colliding with dragon slayer.

Suddenly Shanx stopped.

"Hey buddy, whats up, why'd you run off like that?" Natsu exclaimed

"Ya Shanx, is something wrong?" Erza asked voicing the concern the whole group felt.

"It's nothing" Shanx answered quickly. "I just thought…"

"You just thought what?" Lucy asked

Shanx looked up and said "I just thought I sensed death magic".

The whole group gasped

"That would be me" a new voice called out.

* * *

The group looked up to see the owner of the new voice. It was a girl about their age with long black hair and forest green eyes.

"I'm Mia Shade and I'm a death god slayer."

Shanx looked up sharply at her. There was something intriguing about her but dangerously familiar about her. He opened his mouth to question her but Natsu beat her to it.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was almost that of a growl

"Someone with magic as powerful as yours doesn't just wander around like this" He finished

Shanx turned to Gray

"How come I didn't get treated like this when we first me?"He asked.

"Because you saved Wendy. You gave us a reason to trust you even before we knew your name. Natsu might be an idiot at times, but he's right to be suspicious, A god slayer just wandering around is probably up to something" Gray answered

"Oh I'm just passing through" Mia answered Natsu's original question

"What guild are you from?" Lucy asked with a smile, trying to be more friendly than her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm not from around here, you probably wouldn't have heard of it"

This cause Lucy to frown, why was this chick being so mysterious?

An awkward silence settled over the group until finally Erza said "You look tired, why don't you come back to the guild with us and get some rest and food, and then continue on your journey"

"Yes i'd like that thank you" Mia replied evenly

"I'll just go get my bag and come"

They group waited for the strange girl to disappear from sight until they started talking

"Babe what're you doing, don't you find her slightly suspicious?" Gray asked

"I do, but thats why I invited her, now we can keep an eye on her and no matter how powerful she is I'm sure she can't go toe-to-toe with Master, Gildarts, or Laxus" Erza replied

The group nodded in consent

"Ok so this is how we're gonna do this" Erza continued taking charge

"In case this bitch is out to kill us, She'll be walking between Me, Natsu and Gray. Shanx you stay far away, your attacks would just power her up, So you can walk behind us with Wendy and Lucy"

"Got it" everyone said

Mia came back after a couple minutes with a bag slung over her shoulders

"Ok lets go everyone". Erza commanded

* * *

 **AN: yup mia's a god slayer :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys this update is a bit late. I finished my IGCSE boards in May, and i just got the results today. The past 3 months i've been flipping and it turns out i didn't do so well. i didn't fail anything but i didn't get a single A, only B's and C's. So I was gonna do IB but the administrator said I inconsistent cuz my predicted grades were A's. so they finally let me do IB but if i don't do well initially then im screwed. Also i wasnt sure whether i should continue this story or just abandon it, and do Grayza one shots. but anyway sorry for boring you with my life.**

 **here's the update i know its short, but please R &R**

 **and i own nothing**

* * *

Magnolia

Nobodies POV

The walk back to the guild was awkward to say the least. Just as Erza suggested, She, Natsu, and Gray walked with Mia and Shanx, Lucy and Wendy walked behind them. Wendy and Lucy were talking about some book Lucy was writing. Erza and Gray were whispering in sharp, hushed voices, and Natsu was watching Mia's every move. Eventually they made it too the huge doors of fairy tail when Mia spoke up.

Natsu's POV

"Guys." Mia said "I may have lied to you before."

I stared at her in shock. I knew she was up to something. Its unfortunate for her though that she lied to us, which in retrospect is a very bad decision, since we're all crazy fuckers. At that point I lit my fists on fire, Shanx started emitting black waves, Erza requipped to her black wing armour, Gray's devil slayer marks started appearing, Lucy blinked and suddenly Loke popped out of nowhere and even Wendy got into a defensive stance.

Mia probably realised how fucked she was, because her eyes widened and hurriedly said "NO! not like that!"

"Then what are you talking about?" Shanx demanded.

"I meant I lied to you about my guild." "The truth is I'm not part of a guild."

"Then why did you lie?" Erza asked.

"You guys were already suspicious, what godslayer wanders around alone without a guild?" Mia replied.

Gray chuckled "You realise you just made us even more suspicious of you right?"

"That might have crossed my mind" Mia replied

"Then why don't you join Fairy Tail?" I asked. "Its a home for any lost mage"

"Maybe i will" Mia replied.

Fairy Tail

Nobodies POV

Mia wasn't greeted quite like Shanx was. Upon discovering she was a godslayer, instead of the usual "BLAH BLAH BLAH POWERFUL BLAH BLAH BLAH" they were more like "Seriously how much more powerful can we get?"

Mia didn't really jump into the madness like Shanx did. She preferred sitting at a table and just watching everyone else be crazy. She was a little shocked when someone sat down next to her.

Mia's POV

I was sitting alone when i was joined by the one person i hated most and was sent to destroy. Shanx Black.

The asshole smiled at me and said "You're not joining in on the festivities?"

I thought for second thinking of a response that would make me likeable

"Not really, I'm sort of shy" I replied, happy with my decision.

"Maybe you should let go a bit more" he suggested again with a smile.

This asshole was irritating me with his smiling.

"Maybe" I answered quietly.

"Anywho our Christmas party is tomorrow, you planning on coming?" he asked

"I got nowhere else to go" I answered

" Where are you staying?"

"Fairy hills"

he nodded and then smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. his eyes were enticing i just couldn't stop from looking into them.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as he got up and walked towards the bar

Why was he talking to me?…..ugh. I don't need him to be nice to me.

8-Island, Hargeon Town

The ex-council member Yajima was peacefully running his restaurant when a group of hooded figures walked in. This in no way bothered Yajima. Many people in Fiore loved anonymity and were always travelling around. The group ordered a decent amount of food and settled down in a table where they conversed in hushed voices. If there was one thing Yajima loved about himself was the fact that at being as old as he was, His hearing was pretty fucking spectacular. And the things he heard shocked him.

" _Mia will not fail…"_

" _I will rip that wretched bastard Shanx to pieces"_

" _Those foolish fairies who dared to side with him shall feel my wrath"_

It was time to make a call.

* * *

 **AN: R &R guys please**


End file.
